where it rains
by LastMelodya
Summary: Suatu hari, di mana hujan turun dan baju Taiga basah kuyup. [ ficlet; kagami/momoi ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** ar, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note:** semoga timeline bisa ditebak. slight platonic!aomomo. self proclaimed fluffy 8)))

 **Ps:** AKHIRNYA BIKIN KAGAMOMO /oi

* * *

 _ **where it rains**_

 _ **.**_

Taiga tak pernah mengenal Satsuki lebih dari rekan rival atau rekan seperjawatan yang terkadang bisa diajak kerjasama. Ia tak pernah memberikan atensi lebih, meski beberapa kali suara-suara berbisik bahwa Satsuki adalah penganalisis data yang andal, bahwa Satsuki adalah manajer basket yang profesional, bahwa Satsuki adalah teman dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang cantik dan juga (uhm) seksi. Sekali pun, Taiga tidak pernah memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Tidak sampai hari ini.

Ketika langkahnya hampir sampai di gerbang Touou Academy dan hujan datang tanpa peringatan rintiknya yang kasual. Hujan turun begitu saja, membawa serta angin kencang yang mengembus menampar-nampar tubuhnya. _Sial,_ ia mengumpat. Seharusnya ia memang tak usah pergi saja. Seharusnya ia menunggu Tetsuya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya dan membiarkan dirinya mengembalikan sepatu Aomine Daiki besok. Meski Daiki berkata sepatu itu untuknya, tapi tetap saja, ia bahkan tak memenangkan _one on one_ dengan Daiki ketika pria itu mengajukannya sebagai syarat pengakseptasian hak milik sepatu.

Namun ia sudah sampai sini, dengan baju kuyup di sana-sini. Dan sendiri. Ia menatap gerbang Touou yang berdiri kokoh, terbuka lebar, menyambutnya dengan petir-petir di sekitar. Dan Taiga memutuskan untuk kembali meneruskan langkahnya, _biarlah, sudah telanjur dan basah kuyup juga_ , dan yang ia perlukan sekarang hanyalah mencari di mana letak _gym_ dan bertemu dengan salah satu (atau beberapa) anak-anak dari tim basket untuk bertanya di mana Daiki.

Tapi sore itu—mungkin memang karena jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat dari setengah jam yang lalu—Taiga mendapati Touou begitu sepi. Hanya suara hujan mendominasi. Hanya tersisa beberapa anak dari klub tertentu yang tengah berteduh di dalam kelas. Ia sendiri masih berusaha meneruskan langkah, walau dengan tatap-tatap heran di sekitar (lihat saja seragamnya yang berbeda! Lengkap dengan jaket Seirin, belum lagi semua itu disempurnakan dengannya yang basah kuyup). Taiga ingin mengstagnasikan langkah, mungkin sekadar menanyakan di manakah letak _gym_ yang biasanya digunakan tim basket Touou untuk berlatih, tapi, dengan melihat tatap-tatap heran itu, Taiga membatalkan keinginannya.

Dan di belokan koridor berikutnya itulah, ia, pada akhirnya, melihat entitas familier. Berjalan cepat dengan tas selempang di pundak. Seragamnya tertutupi sweater berwarna hijau muda—seperti _emerald_ , dan rambutnya yang merah muda membuat Taiga begitu yakin, bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya dari sini adalah Momoi Satsuki.

Taiga mempercepat langkah, berlari gegas tak peduli tetes-tetes air jatuh dari bajunya yang basah, menggenangi sedikit-demi sedikit lantai koridor yang sudah agak licin. Ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Taiga mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pelan bahu gadis itu.

"—Momoi?"

Yang dipanggil berjengit barang sebentar, alisnya mengerut dan perlahan wajahnya membentuk transfomasi kentara dari heran, pelan, pelan, pelan, menuju senyum yang menawan.

"Kagamin?"

* * *

Satsuki punya banyak kriteria, yang mungkin, dapat membuat para lelaki jatuh cinta; penuh senyum dan uar-uar positif, penuh keceriaan dan supel dalam berkonversasi, baik, dan ia sopan, _juga cantik_. Tapi Taiga menyimpan rapat-rapat asumsi terakhirnya, opini terakhir hanya membuatnya terdistraksi akan keadaan saat ini.

"Hari ini latihan libur, jadi mereka semua cepat-cepat pulang setelah bel sekolah tadi." Satsuki mengujar di hadapannya, matanya yang merah muda bercahaya, membuat Taiga hampir tak sadar bahwa mendung di luar sana menelan segala cahaya yang ada sore ini.

"Kau tidak bersama Aomine?" Ia bertanya pelan, menahan diri untuk tak duduk di sebelah Satsuki (mereka berada di _gym_ ketika itu). "Maksudku, kau selalu terlihat dengannya." Taiga memberi satu cengiran kecil.

Satsuki membalasnya dengan senyum di mata. "Dai-chan tadi tidak masuk, kena flu dan demam-demam tidak jelas. Mungkin karena kemarin malam hujan-hujanan demi mendapat majalah Mai-chan edisi baru."

Taiga hanya mengerutkan alisnya yang bercabang, mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran bahwa seorang _ace_ tim basket Touou juga mampu melakukan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu. Tapi, pikirannya malah meluas pada satu pertanyaan baru; sejauh apakah relasi antar gadis cantik di depannya ini dengan Aomine Daiki? Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat penasaran.

"Jadi … Kagamin ada perlu apa ke sini?" Suara Satsuki hampir hilang ditelan resonansi hujan. Juga angin yang ketika itu lewat. Matanya masih menatap pada Taiga yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini, boleh titip?" Taiga mengulurkan tentengan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Sepatu Aomi— _hatciii_ —"

Ada hening singkat yang membenteng di antara keduanya. Satu, dua, tiga, lima, sepuluh detik, sebelum akhirnya satu tawa meluncur dalam tremor-tremor singkat yang melesap. Di sana, di hadapannya, Taiga melihat Satsuki yang tertawa sampai kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

Taiga jadi malu. Namun merasa ingin tertawa bersama gadis itu.

"Ahahaha— _mou_ , maaf-maaf, Kagamin." Satsuki berusaha menutup mulutnya ketika mengatensi ekspresi Taigi yang serba salah. "Eh, Kagamin hujan-hujanan, ya?"

Satsuki berdiri, dengan ringan mendekat kepada Taiga yang tetiba menegakkan tubuh. Dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya, tangan gadis itu terangkat dan menyentuh hati-hati pada ujung jaket Taiga.

Saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, Taiga merasa ritme aneh yang menyenangkan di rongga dadanya.

Ia menatap lama pada jemari Satsuki yang kurus, masih mengikutinya bahkan ketika mereka sudah melepaskan ujung jaketnya dan kembali ke sisi-sisi tubuhnya. "Tidak baik memakai pakaian basah seperti ini," katanya. Lalu matanya beralih pada wajah Satsuki, yang berbalik untuk beberapa saat, mengambil sesuatu pada tasnya, dan kembali dengan satu potong jaket di tangan. "Ini punya Dai-chan, sih, tapi lebih baik pakai ini daripada Kagamin basah-basahan seperti itu."

Taiga menatap jaket _navy_ yang disodorkan Satsuki. Masih terlipat rapi, mungkin juga belum dipakai si empunya. Ada sedikit rasa gengsi menghampiri mengingat jaket yang diberikan Satsuki adalah milik Aomine Daiki, rivalnya (yang mungkin mulai saat ini menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih rival bagi Taiga, cari tahu sendiri kenapa), namun senyum Satsuki yang tulus dan tatapannya yang serius entah bagaimana membuatnya luluh.

Membuatnya merasa … dipedulikan.

Belum lagi debar-debar di dada ini … ia benar-benar tak ingin menolak kebaikan Satsuki.

Pada akhirnya, meski masih dengan tanya-tanya yang menggantung di otak ( _kenapa jaket Aomine ada di tas Momoi?_ ) Taiga mengambil alih jaket itu, membuka jaket serta kemejanya yang basah dan menggantinya dengan jaket milik Daiki.

Masih dengan suara rintikan hujan yang mulai berkurang intensitasnya, Taiga tak menyadari ada yang berubah pada wajah Satsuki. Ia tak menyadari rona kemerahan di belah-belah pipi gadis itu, ia tak menyadari, bahwa—meski sudah berkali-kali melihat berbagai jenis torso kotak-kotak milik pemain-pemain Touou, pemandangan tadi tetaplah dosa (manis) yang membuat Satsuki berdebar-debar tak terkendali.

"Terima kasih." Taiga mengujar dengan senyum-senyum tipis. "Aku berniat mengembalikan sepatunya, tapi malah meminjam barangnya lagi."

Satsuki tertawa kecil, masih dengan rona di wajah yang tak Taiga sadari. "Sama-sama, Kagamin." Gadis itu tak menatap mata Taiga ketika melanjutkan. "Aku tidak akan bilang Dai-chan untuk yang satu ini."

"Akan kukembalikan secepatnya nanti."

Satsuki melambaikan tangannya cepat-cepat. "Tidak-tidak, santai saja. Dai-chan juga pasti lupa kalau jaketnya masih ada padaku."

"Tapi aku tetap ingin mengembalikan secepatnya." Taiga kekeuh dalam afirmatifnya. Membuat Satsuki menatapnya dalam batas heran. Dalam rintik yang semakin berubah menjadi gerimis, Taiga melanjutkan. "Supaya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi … secepatnya."

Satsuki linglung, namun sentuhan sekilas Taiga di jemari membuat senyumnya menguar dengan kepak-kepak baru di sudut dadanya.

* * *

Suatu hari, di mana hujan turun dan Taiga basah kuyup, ada cinta yang datang dan diam-diam menyusup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
